Liar, Liar
by ThisVioletofMine
Summary: "Are you even really blind?" Foggy asks the wrong question at the worst time. Here's how Matt should have responded to the doubting in Nelson v. Murdock.


**Okay, this JUST popped into my head, so bear with me.**

 **I binge-watched Daredevil on Netflix this weekend, and honestly, I'm in love :)**

 **I know Foggy technically has a right to be pissed at Matt for keeping his vigilantism a secret, but his one question at the beginning of Nelson v. Murdock kind of rubbed me the wrong way.**

 **So, be prepared for oodles of sarcasm, spoilers, and a bit of humor.**

 **Please forgive any mistakes or incorrect information.**

 **I don't own Daredevil.**

" _Are you really even blind?_ "

To be fair, Foggy should be allowed some anger here. After all, he's just found out that his least favorite vigilante and his closest best friend are actually one and the same. Who wouldn't be pissed?

But that question? _That question in particular_ really made Matt angry. Like, in his limited sensory input- damn you, injuries- all he could 'see' was red, and not the usual 'world on fire' red. Why is it that one lie automatically means everything else he's said is a lie? Did Foggy really not trust him at all? Was one incident really enough to change his best friend's loyalties?

He straightened himself up, sitting with dignity on his filthy couch and aiming his words towards his companion's vicinity.

"No, Foggy, I was lying." He said half seriously but with an angered scowl on his face. He heard the other man's heartbeat pick up a notch, and his breathing hitched as if he were about to speak loudly in response. Before he could, however, Matt raised his own voice a bit to cover him up so Foggy had no choice but continue listening to what he had to say.

"I was lying to you about being blind. Those highly acidic chemicals that directly splashed into my open eyes? They did absolutely nothing to my sight. I can see perfectly, just _pretended_ to be hurt because that's what every nine-year-old does in that kind of situation, right?" Foggy was dumbfounded; too busy closing his hanging jaw to speak. "And then I carried on that lie for years after, because I love me some attention, don't I? No, on second thought, I actually made the whole damned incident up. There was no crash, I just created fifty-something fake news articles, fake news footage, fake medical records and the like, because I'm a selfish little SOB who loves to spite future best friends.

"Yeah, I faked blindness for decades, _wasted_ three months fully learning braille just because, and since my father and I had _so much money to spare_ , I figured it'd be fine _wasting_ lots of it on special classes, special glasses and books printed in braille, multiple hospital visits for when I fake-fell-down-some-steps or fake-bumped-into-something-sharp, lots of special medications and doctor visits, and replacements for any dishes or glassware that I mistakenly broke when my fake blindness got difficult to handle, things I didn't ever need." He was raging now, spittle flying from his lips but his body remaining perfectly still, his muscles only occasionally clenching as he felt Foggy's pulse grow more rapid, as he smelled the other man getting sweaty with nervousness.

"I currently waste hundreds of dollars on specialized tools, office supplies and household items just so that I can sell the illusion better, not at all because I actually need aforementioned expensive items to, oh, I dunno, have a better quality of life with more independence?

And at night, when I'm not scheming on how to better betray you, I'm prancing around on rooftops because I feel like it, blindly groping around most of the time since I happen to wear a mask _with no eyeholes_. I wear that _just_ in case you happened to find out my secret identity, so that I could rub it in your face more that everything I do is to lie to you." His eyebrows were raised; his voice had become completely sarcastic, dripping with annoyance and with a patronizing ring to it. He could hear Foggy swallowing over and over again, and his palms were repeatedly wiped on his pant legs.

He could feel his words speeding up as he spat them out rapid-fire, but he couldn't seem to stop his closing statements.

"And guess what? There's this ancient technique I learned long ago- just to further hurt you, obviously- that allows me to always prevent my eyes from reacting to light. Because I'm honestly such a dedicated liar. Great detective work, Foggy, you've realized how terrible I actually am. I've literally lived my life lying about everything. Shame on me." He growled, tilting his head to the side. Foggy swallowed again, and his sweat was stinking up the place.

Finally, after a few moments of tense silence, he stuttered out his response.

"I-I… I… S-sorry, Matty… Uh.." Matt held up a hand, silencing him.

"Whatever, just… Stop being such a doubting Thomas. I lied about _one_ thing, and it was to protect you and Karen from harm, so stop assuming I did everything to spite you, for no other reason than because I could." Foggy continued awkwardly fidgeting, but now there was a breathiness in his gasps that sort of resembled laughter.

"Wow, I feel kinda… I mean, I didn't even _notice_ the eyehole thing!"

Matt snorted, a mixture of various moods leaking through.

"Yeah, nobody around here seems to."

 **Well, that's it! Short and sweet, I suppose. Honestly, though, Foggy was being a tad bit unreasonable with that confusing argument and his weird questions.**

 **Also, why hasn't ANYBODY who's seen the 'Devil-Black-Mask-Guy' in the show ever wondered why he doesn't have eyeholes in his mask? Would that not be an easily noticeable thing? Well, I guess that would be too closely linked to the blind guy, so the characters are supposed to be kind of ignorant.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Anywho, did you like? Reviews are love!**

 **-Violet**


End file.
